Pastor Saranghae
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN]Selama ini Kyuhyun mengabdi ke panti asuhan yang merawatnya sejak kecil. Sampai ia bertemu seorang Pastor yang tidak pernah ia duga mengubah segalanya/"Maaf. Aku memberi gelap dikehidupan mu, Kyuhyun."/[KiHyun YAOI]


**Pastor Saranghae**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Lullaby Dik<strong>

**Main Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun.**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : Boys Love or YAOI**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY STORY!<strong>

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**Lullaby Dik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini sinar matahari menyapa indahnya wajah terlelap mu. Begitu damai bahkan semilir angin ikut andil membangunkanmu.

"Bapak. Sarapan telah Kyu siapkan."

Tubuh tegap berwibawa yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut rajutan tangan itu mulai menggeliat pelan, mengerjap mata beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya balas menatap ku yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar kecil nya. Memberiku senyum teduh yang tak mungkin ku lupakan seumur hidup.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun. Pergilah diluan, aku akan menyusul."

Aku membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan kamar nya. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan rona merah disekitar pipiku. Kenapa bisa suara nya terdengar sangat serak dipagi hari dan itu... itu mengundang gejolak aneh diperut hingga jantung ku.

Padahal tiada hari aku tidak mendengar suara nya. Suara pertamanya dipagi hari sampai menjelang tidur malamnya.

"Apa anak-anak sudah makan?" aku segera sigap menaruh nasi dimangkuknya begitu ia datang. Membungkuk kecil lalu duduk ke tempat ku semula.

"Nde. Bapak. Mereka bangun sangat awal hari ini." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebar ku yang memperlihatkan deretan gigiku.

"Sepertinya ada yang lucu. Katakan padaku Kyuhyun."

Aku mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Menelan cepat makanan didalam mulut dan mulai bercerita kronologi anak-anak nakal itu.

"Mereka ingin membuat boneka salju dari salju pertama yang turun. Mereka mengetahuinya dari berita TV semalam. Natal sebentar lagi Bapak. Apa kita harus bersiap-siap mulai hari ini?" Aku berkata riang. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan semangat natal ku yang meledak-ledak.

"Natal datang maka tahun ini juga akan berakhir. Itu sangat cepat. Aku merasa baru saja berkenalan denganmu Kyuhyun-ah."

Aku mengatup bibir karena tersipu mendengar panggilan nya. Dari banyak Bapak Pastor yang pernah memimpin gereja kecil ini, Pastor muda bernama Kim Kibum begitu beda. Ia tidak mau diperlakukan terlalu formal. Cara berbicaranya juga aneh untuk seukuran Pastor –sangat santai dan menggunakan kata 'aku' sebagai penunjuk dirinya.

Belum lagi perilaku Pastor Kibum yang sangat jauh berbeda. Tidak bisa bangun sendiri, jarang membaca bibel, dan sangat canggung kepada anak-anak.

"Apa Bapak telah menyiapkan bahan ceramah untuk malam ini?" aku menegur Pastor Kibum yang sedang fokus menonton berita di TV. Bukankah ia Pastor yang menarik? Lebih tertarik persoalan dunia luar sana.

"Begitulah. Tolong kau siapkan tempatnya seperti biasa, Kyu. Aku akan istirahat sejenak. Disini sangat dingin." Aku melirik perapian yang menyala. Sedikit heran sebab Pastor Kibum tidak pernah mengeluh dingin meski tanpa api sekalipun.

Namun, aku tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Bapak." Aku memanggil ia yang akan masuk ke kamar.

"Hmm?"

"Semua orang sedang bermain diluar. Termasuk para bibi yang menemani anak-anak bermain salju." Aku menggantung ucapanku. Ragu juga mengatakan niat ini.

"Ya, Kyu. Lalu?" alis Pastor Kibum menukik.

"Kyu tidak punya teman membersihkan tempat, Bapak." Cicitku lirih. Aku menunduk. Bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku tidak berani melihat reaksi Pastor Kibum. Aku bukan orang yang pemalu atau penyegan. Hanya saja, Pastor Kibum membawa perasaan aneh padaku sejak ia disini.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, Kyu." Aku melihat kaos kaki hitam Pastor Kibum berhenti dilantai dekatku, aku mendongak. Menemukan jarak kami yang cukup dekat –sebenarnya posisi normal tapi lagi-lagi aku gugup karena nya.

"Ga-gamsahamida Bapak." Aku menunduk-nundukkan kepala kecil.

Pastor Kibum mengusak rambut ikal ku lembut. Menepuk bahuku untuk mengajak ke ruang depan.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Pastor Kibum memakai sweater hitam dan celana kain hitam. Aku baru sadar ia tidak pernah memakai baju berwarna lain kecuali putih dan hitam. Pastor Kibum sibuk menata lilin ditempat ia berkhotbah nanti. Sedangkan aku, menyapu ruangan ini.

"Kyuhyun." aku tersentak begitu Pastor Kibum memanggil. Aku menoleh, "Nde. Bapak?"

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu. Jika kau terlihat seperti malaikat. Mempunyai jiwa yang sangat murni. Sampai hari ini kau mengabdikan diri kepada gereja, pada pastor-pastor yang silih berganti datang. Mengabdikan diri mengasuh anak-anak malang yang tak punya orangtua. Aku yakin buku dosamu telah dibakar malaikat."

Aku tertegun.

Pastor Kibum berdiri dibelakang altar. Mengukir senyum tipis khas nya.

Aku terdiam ditempat menghadap Pastor Kibum dengan sapu digenggaman. Menunduk sebentar lalu kembali balas menatap Pastor Kibum yang masih bergeming.

" Tidak ada manusia yang bisa menyamai kesucian malaikat. Saya hanya mencoba hidup mengagungkan Ia yang telah menolong saya dipanti asuhan ini. Tempat saya ditampung semenjak bayi. Tempat saya mendapat limpahan kasih sayang dari para biarawati. Tempat saya melimpahkan kasih sayang kepada anak-anak yang bernasib sama seperti saya. Bapak terlalu memuji saya. Saya tidak sesempurna itu. Sayalah yang kagum pada Bapak. Memilih menjadi Pastor diusia yang begitu muda. Memimpin jamaat dengan begitu bijak dan ramah. Menghafal ayat Tuhan dan begitu dekat kepada Tuhan."

Aku menorehkan senyum selembut mungkin diakhir perkataan. Percaya atau tidak, aku seakan melihat cahaya dari belakang Pastor Kibum yang tepat berdiri dibawah patung Tuhan.

Gejolak itu datang lagi. Selalu begini bila aku terlalu lama melihat Pastor Kibum. Merasa tidak ada sahutan lagi, aku berbalik dan melanjutkan sapuan ku.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Pastor Kibum sudah siap dengan jubah pastor nya. Tidak ketinggalan kacamata yang melekat dihidungnya. Aku juga sibuk membantu para biarawati membenahi anak-anak panti yang akan tampil malam ini.

"Kyu..." aku menoleh. Pastor Kibum berjalan mendekat. Aku segera membungkuk kecil, "Ya, Bapak."

"Ini malam pertama di bulan Desember. Aku bahagia menjadi Pastor dengan kau selalu berada disisiku. Aku berharap selamanya kau berada disisiku. Bila tidak bisa ragamu, aku berharap hatimu yang selalu menemaniku. Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah. Dan maaf, tapi aku mencintaimu."

E?

A- apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Tanpa ku sadari kecupan singkat diberikan Pastor Kibum dibibirku. Ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Mengukir senyum yang selalu membuat gejolak aneh itu datang lagi.

"Maaf. Aku memberi gelap dikehidupan mu, Kyuhyun."

Pastor Kibum berjalan melewatiku. Aku bergeming. Terpaku atas perilaku nya barusan. Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu senang? Begitu bahagia hingga rasanya hati ini berlompat salto didalam, hingga rasanya perutku tergelitik oleh sesuatu.

Namun...

"Ini salah." Gumamku.

Pastor Kibum adalah pelayan Tuhan. Aku adalah hamba yang mengabdikan diri pada gereja. Lalu... aku dan ia adalah lelaki.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Sejak insiden itu aku tidak fokus mengikuti acara gereja malam ini. Beberapa kali aku melirik ke arah Pastor Kibum dan terkadang tepat ia juga melihatku. Aku resah. Pikiranku kacau.

Aku merasa hina dihadapan-Nya.

Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang malah terjebak dalam perasaan terlarang ini. Terjawab sudah semua tanda gejolak itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintai Pastor Kibum. Lantas mengapa, perasaan itu dijawab oleh Pastor Kibum sendiri?

Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?

Ia kelihatan begitu tenang. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa membaca raut wajah Pastor Kibum.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun." lamunan ku buyar mendengar panggilan bu Ahra –salah satu biarawati disini. "Ada apa bu?"

"Siwon sudah datang. Sebaiknya kau lagi yang menyambutnya, Kyu. Dia terlihat nyaman dengan mu." Aku mengangguk kecil.

Huh, aku lupa. Siwon hyung pasti datang malam ini. Ia pemilik gereja dan panti asuhan ini. 4 tahun lalu, setelah Pastor Jongsoo meninggal dunia karena usia. Seorang kolektor muda bernama Siwon mendatangi tempat ini dan membelinya.

Pihak panti tidak memiliki pilihan mempertahankan gereja tanpa Pastor Jongsoo yang berperan sebagai pengurus sekaligus donatur terbesar. Belum lagi letak gereja dan panti asuhan yang berada didesa kecil.

Aku sempat takut orang kota seperti Siwon hyung akan merenovasi atau parahnya menghancurkan gereja ini. Mungkin Tuhan ingin mempertahankan rumah ibadahnya yang kecil ini. Siwon hyung merupakan orang baik. Bahkan ia sering kali datang berkunjung. Dua bulan sekali atau terkadang sekali sebulan.

Ramah, tampan, dan baik.

Sosok yang sangat ku kagumi.

Siwon hyung jugalah yang membuat akses bagi para Pastor pemula untuk berlatih digereja ini. Yang mempertemukan aku dengan Pastor muda Kim Kibum.

"Selamat datang Siwon hyung." Aku membungkuk dalam begitu berdiri dihadapan Siwon hyung. Ia memang menyuruh ku memanggilnya 'hyung' –terdengar akrab katanya.

"A, Kyuhyun. Lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana perkembangan gereja kita ini?"

"Semakin banyak donasi barang-barang berguna untuk anak-anak panti. Bukankah itu sungguh bagus hyung?" aku hampir saja memekik senang saat mengabarkan itu. Terkadang aku memang bertingkah berlebihan.

Siwon hyung duduk dibaris bangku paling depan. Melepas syal merah yang ia kenakan dan memberi isyarat kepada segerombolan laki-laki berseragam hitam yang pasti datang dengan Siwon hyung. Mereka membungkuk pada Siwon hyung lantas mengambil posisi masing-masing, berdiri disudut-sudut ruangan.

Hal ini biasa, aku maklum saja. Siwon hyung bukan orang sembarangan, wajar ia memiliki pengamanan yang luar biasa.

"Nde. Itu tidak lebih karena usahamu Kyu." Tutur Siwon hyung.

Aku menunduk malu mendapat pujian.

"Kau bernyanyi malam ini kan, Kyu?" aku mengangguk kecil, "Eum. Hyung, sudah waktunya, aku akan kembali." Aku melihat bu Ahra memberi isyarat untuk bersiap. Membungkuk kecil kepada Siwon hyung dan melangkah ke belakang panggung.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Aku mulai mengeluarkan suara mengikuti alunan musik piano bu Ahra. Hingga ruangan tiba-tiba gelap gulita. Lilin ikut bermatian.

Aku bergeming, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ditengah kegelapan. Aku mencoba berputar, tidak menangkap satupun suara-suara orang disini melainkan suara grasak-grusuk langkah kaki.

"Bu Ahra..." aku mencoba memanggil bu Ahra yang bermain piano didekatku. Anehnya tidak ada sahutan, seharusnya ia mendengarku kan?

"Bapak? Bu Sooyong? Siwon hyung?" aku coba memanggil-manggil siapa saja. Mencoba untuk tidak panik.

DORRRR

Aku mendengar jelas suara tembakan itu, bahkan aku sempat melihat percikan api didekat pintu masuk. Mengeratkan kepalan tangan, aku memberanikan diri berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang ku lakukan. Aku marah. Aku marah ada orang yang berani berbuat keji dirumah Tuhan.

"KYU!" tanganku dicekal seseorang, dari suaranya aku bisa mempekirakan ia Geumjo –biarawati muda yang datang dua bulan setelah kedatangan Pastor Kibum.

"Geumjo. Ada apa?" karena seusia dan aku juga cukup dekat dengannya, aku memanggilnya tidak memakai embel-embel apapun.

"Ikut aku Kyu. Percayalah."

DORRR

DORRR

Suara tembakan saling menyusul kemudian menghiasi ruangan ini. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri secara cepat. Penembak tidak hanya satu, ada banyak. Dari sudut ke sudut.

"Ayo Kyu!" Geumjo menarik tangan ku kuat. Aku mengikuti nya, ternyata kembali menuju altar. Teringat sesuatu, aku menahan tangan Geumjo, "Kita tidak bisa kabur begitu saja, bagaimana dengan anak-anak dan para jemaat?" aku berbicara cukup kuat mengingat tembakan masih berlanjut.

"Mereka sudah mengungsi 5 menit yang lalu. Diruangan ini hanya tinggal kau, Kyu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Nanti saja kau bertanya." Geumjo tidak membiarkan aku protes lagi. Dan benar saja, aku tidak merasakan keberadaan orang lain selain para penembak gila itu.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Geumjo terus menarikku menuju jalan penghubung menuju rumah panti asuhan serta tempat ku dan pastor Kibum tinggal. Ingin sekali aku mempertanyakan perihal kejadian ini apalagi ketika kami sampai ke ruang perapian –merupakan ruangan utama dipanti ini. Benar saja, semua orang sudah berkumpul termasuk Bu Ahra.

Mereka memandang kami atau tepatnya aku dengan sendu. Aku akan membuka mulut sebelum Bu Ahra menggenggam erat lenganku dan mengusapnya pelan. "Mianhae Kyuhyun. Ibu tidak bisa melindungi panti ini." Pernyataan ambigu itu semakin membuatku bingung tidak karuan.

"Apa yang tidak Kyu tahu, Bu?" aku dapat melihat ekor mata Bu Ahra menatap penuh menuntut ke arah Geumjo.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskannya Kyu." Mataku melebar saat Geumjo dengan santainya membuka tudung biarawati yang ia kenakan sekaligus jubah biarawatinya. Geumjo berambut pendek seleher dan memakai baju hitam ketat didalamnya. Jangan lupakan dua benda yang ku yakini pistol tergantung dipinggangnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku bukan biarawati, aku salah satu anggota kepolisian."

"MWO?! Ba-bagai..."

"Aku, anak kecil ini, dan Kim Kibum. Kami bertiga ditugaskan mengawasi Siwon." Geumjo menunjuk ke arah anak lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat. Aku mengenalnya sebagai Oh Sehun. Jamaat taat yang selalu datang ke gereja.

Sehun mencibir kecil pada Geumjo.

"Dan sebagian besar jamaat yang datang hari ini merupakan polisi. Maaf, kami tidak mengatakannya padamu Kyu. Semua itu karena Kibum tidak memperbolehkannya."

Lidahku kelu. Bertanya pun hatiku saat ini bagai diremukkan dan dilempar jauh. Kibum. Tch. Pantas saja dia bersikap begitu. Bersikap tidak takut akan dosa. Bersikap...

"_**Maaf. Aku memberi gelap dikehidupan mu, Kyuhyun."**_

Aku baru sadar. Harusnya Kehidupan Kita. Bukan kehidupan ku.

Bu Ahra lagi-lagi mengusap lenganku. Aku menunduk dalam. Air mata telah mengaburkan pandanganku.

Ya Tuhan. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku terlena oleh perasaan ini.

"Kyu." Geumjo meletakkan tangannya dibahuku. "Aku tahu kau terluka. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa Kibum melarang memberitahu mu semua ini. Yang pasti, gereja dan panti asuhan ini akan dirobohkan. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa Siwon dan anak buahnya sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Sebagai gantinya, pemerintah membuatkan panti dan gereja baru untuk kalian dan dana setiap bulannya. Ku harap kau bisa memakluminya." Ia menepuk-nepuk kecil bahuku lalu pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Kyu." Kali ini Bu Ahra menuntunku duduk disofa. "Kau tak apakan? Ibu tahu kau sangat menyangi gereja ini. Gereja ini peninggalan pastor Jongsoo. Orang yang ibu sendiri sangat kagumi. Tapi, Siwon. Hah. Ibu juga tidak sampai berpikiran orang semulia dan sebaik Siwon mempunyai maksud tersendiri. Ia menyimpan narkoba dan barang penyeludupan lainnya disini."

Aku mengusap bawah mataku yang akan mengeluarkan air. Memberi senyum teduh pada Bu Ahra. "Kyu mengerti Bu. Ibu tidak usah khawatir. Kyu hanya terkejut dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini."

Bu Ahra mengangguk kecil. "Baguslah. Setelah ini kita bisa ke panti baru yang sudah selesai dibuat." Aku menahan tangan Bu Ahra sesaat ia akan bangkit. "Kyu tidak ikut ke panti Bu. Maaf, tapi Kyu punya tujuan lain setelah semua ini." Ujarku tegas.

"Tujuan lain?" Aku mengangguk pasti.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Kyu!" aku menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata Geumjo mendatangiku lengkap dengan seragam kepolisiannya. Ia semakin terlihat cantik bagiku.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" aku membenarkan letak ransel yang ku panggul. "Aku punya tujuan lain." Ia merengut. "Kau tidak mau memberitahukannya heh? Padahal aku sudah merasa dekat denganmu."

Aku terkekeh kecil.

Saat ini kami berada ditangga depan kantor kepolisian. Aku baru saja selesai dimintai kesaksian tentang kejadian semalam. Bu Ahra, biarawati lain, dan anak-anak panti telah diluan pergi kira-kira 20 menit lalu.

Berat memang berpisah pada anak-anak nakal itu dan para biarawati yang baik padaku. Tetapi, aku merasa berdosa membawa perasaan yang masih ada ini ke rumah Tuhan yang suci.

"Kerjakanlah tugasmu dengan baik ibu polisi. Aku juga akan melakukan apa yang harusnya ku lakukan." Geumjo meninju lenganku pelan. "Jangan memanggilku begitu Kyu!"

"Selamat Natal." Aku berkata.

"Kau mengatakannya sekarang seolah kita tidak bertemu lagi."

"Mungkin saja." Tidak sengaja, saat mataku memandang ke pintu utama gedung ini. Kibum berdiri disana. Memakai seragam yang ku akui menambah ketampanan nya –dan menambah gejolak bodoh ini terus-menerus menyakiti ku. Kibum melihat ke arahku. Tanpa ekspresi.

Lekas aku mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada Geumjo. Mengelus rambut yeoja manis itu lembut.

"Aku pergi nde." Aku berbalik membelakangi Geumjo dan berbalik lagi ke arah nya. Aku mendekatkan bibirku pada telinga Geumjo, berucap lirih kemudian, "Sampaikan salamku pada Kibum."

**[~KiHyun~]**

Beruntung sekali aku mendapat tawaran dari Ahjussi Kim Yongwoon –salah satu jamaat gereja kecil kami dulu. Setelah belajar dua tahun penuh dipendidikan Pastor kepunyaan Ahjussi Kim. Aku merasa hidup kembali. Mulai mengenal Tuhan lebih dan lebih dalam lagi.

Dan hari ini, hari terakhir dari seminggu yang diberikan hak libur pada masing-masing calon pastor, sebelum kami resmi menjadi pastor.

Aku menghabiskan waktu mengunjungi panti baru yang dihuni Bu Ahra dan anak lainnya. Mereka hidup senang disana. Dengan panti yang lebih besar, fasilitas lengkap, hah, ku rasa aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan nya.

Aku memandang sendu gereja kecil berdinding kayu yang disegel itu. Meski tidak terawat lagi aku masih bisa merasakan aura yang menenangkan dari rumah Tuhan itu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa hanya panti yang dirobohkan. Yang aku tahu, Tuhan lagi-lagi melindungi kepunyaannya.

Dan itu membuatku semakin yakin keputusan ku menjadi seorang pastor.

"Lama tidak berjumpa."

Aku tersentak menemukan suara yang tidak asing bagiku. Suara serak dan dalam. Dan menghanyutkan –meski telah lama tidak berjumpa.

Dan aku masih mengenali suara ini.

"Kita belum berpisah secara resmi. Mungkin karena itulah Ia mempertemukan kita lagi disini." Aku hanya diam. Untuk menoleh dan melihat wajahnya saja aku takut, takut kalau-kalau gejolak bodoh itu datang lagi.

Astaga! Apa yang ku pikirkan? Padahal selama dua tahun aku sudah memulihkan diri.

"Kyuhyun. Tidak ku sangka kau memilih menjadi seorang pastor. Orang baik sepertimu memang pantas melakukannya."

Angin Desember berdesir. Sedikit membuat ku meremang karena dingin.

"Aku selalu datang ke tempat ini sebulan sekali. Saat melihatnya aku akan mengingatmu. Jangan salahkan aku jika sampai saat ini pun aku belum bisa melupakan mu Kyu. Karena aku memang mencintaimu."

Aku mengepal tangan kuat. Lihat! Perasaan aneh yang sudah lama tidak datang kembali menyakiti ku!

"Dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku..."

"DIAM!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak padanya. Mengepal tangan erat. "Tahu apa kau tentangku?! Jangan katakan itu lagi! Ku mohon..." luntur sudah pertahananku. Kakiku bahkan lemas menopang tubuhku hingga kedua lutut ini menggantikannya.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan diri Kyu. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Tuhan mu itu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak perasaan ini. Jadi..."

Daguku ditarik perlahan oleh nya sehingga tatapan mataku terpaksa tertuju pada wajah Kibum.

"Jadi, aku hanya akan melepasmu dan menjadi jamaat taat mu setiap minggu bahkan setiap hari. Menantikan setiap perkataan mu pada ku –manusia sesat yang tidak mempercayai Natal dan juga Tuhan mu."

Apa aku bisa?

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note's : Happy KiHyun Days For All My Readers! Dan maaf bila ada kesalahan pada cerita keagamaannya. Apalagi menyinggung sesuatu, yakinlah, Dik tidak berniat sama sekali.<strong>

**Seharusnya Dik mau publish Ex-Seme [END] buat yang pertama hari ini. Tapi apa daya, belum siap dan suasana hati Dik lagi kelabu. Bukan, bukan karena pernikahan Sungmin.**

**Hanya saja...**

**Terkadang rumah bukan tempat yang menyenangkan.**

**Ah iya, Selamat buat Sungmin. Semoga sampai akhir dan bahagia. Jangan pada potek ya.**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Next FF : [KiHyun – Let Me Be Your 'Husband']**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap Review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
